learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
List of music sorted by target language
All of us probably know more than enough music in English. However, it might be difficult to get oriented in the music using your non-English target language which is the reason why this list was started. As you probably know others (especially in your native languages), please share! The list is sorted by language used in lyrics (even if it is used only for some songs), nationalities don't matter. Please remember that the list is based on the taste and memory of its participants and therefore cannot represent the whole specter of music in various languages. It's up to you to find your path and taste, enjoy :-) Belarusian Камаедзіца '''folk rock/metal Czech '''Znouzecnost '''punk '''Nightwork Wohnout '''punk '''Chinaski pop Karel Gott old legend of popular music Finnish note: you can find a lot of great bands at MetalFromFinland.com, but many sing in English and some in Swedish (most notably, Finntroll) Korpiklaani '''folk metal '''Harmaja '''rock '''Ruoska '''industrial metal (nicknamed "the Finnish Rammstein") '''Viikate '''rock '''Teräsbetoni '''power metal (were at Eurovision-2008) '''Mokoma '''thrash metal '''Nightwish '''symphonic metal (only a few songs in Finnish) '''Uniklubi '''rock '''Moonsorrow '''viking metal '''Yö '''rock '''Verjnuarmu '''doom metal ("Savo metal" sung in this dialect) '''Tapio Rautavaara '''folk/traditional, classics '''Ajattara '''dark metal '''Kolmas nainen '''pop/rock '''Lama '''punk '''Auringon hauta folk metal Tuomari Nurmio '''rock '''Turmion kätilöt '''industrial metal '''Jenni Vartiainen pop Chisu '''pop '''Apulanta '''pop/rock '''Raptori '''hip hop '''Fintelligens '''hip hop '''Suvi Teräsniska '''pop '''Jukka Poika '''reggae '''Soul Captain Band '''reggae '''Vesa-Matti Loiri classic pop&rock Paula Koivuniemi pop Olavi Virta 'tango '''Kaija Koo '''pop '''Ultra Bra '"big band" pop 'Popeda '''rock '''Kirka '''pop '''Eppu Normaali '''pop '''Anssi Kela '''pop/rock '''J. Karjalainen '''pop/rock '''Movetron '''dance '''Frederik '''pop '''Antti Tuisku '''pop French '''Stromae '''hip hop, electronic, pop 'Édith Piaf '''chanson, ballads '''Zaz french pop,jazz, soul Jacques Brel french popular music Manu Chao ''' punk, rock chanson, salsa,reggae, ska '''InGrid dance music Noir Désir '''rock '''Kain '''Quebecois folk rock '''Natasha St-Pierre '''Canadian pop singer of Acadian origin Gaulish '''Eluveitie '''folk metal German '''Falco Neue Deutsche Welle, pop, rock Rammstein industrial metal Lacrimosa gothic metal, rock In Extremo medieval metal Italian Luciano Ligabue rock Vasco Rossi '''rock '''Caparezza '''hip hop '''Carmen Consoli '''pop '''Miodio '''pop (from San Marino) '''Nek '''pop '''Laura Pausini '''pop '''Gianluca Grignani '''pop '''Pupo '''pop/rock '''Nomadi '''rock '''Marracash '''rap Latin '''Enigma gregorian chant, new age Era gregorian chant, new age Diablo Swing Orchestra '''avant-garde metal '''Gregorian pop, rock, gregorian chant Ista '''hip hop '''Dr. Ammondt '''rock (Elvis in Latin!) Russian '''t.A.T.u pop Fleur 'neofolk, pop 'Тролль гнет ель folk rock/metal Arkona 'folk metal '''Ariya '''metal '''Diana Gurtskaya '''pop '''Zemfira '''rock '''DDT '''rock '''Agata Kristi '''rock '''Kino '''rock '''Krematoriy '''rock '''Vitas '"opera pop" Spanish 'Manu Chao ' punk, rock chanson, salsa,reggae, ska '''Ska-P '''ska '''Shakira '''pop '''Aventura bachata Makiza hip hop chileno Tiro de Gracia hip hop chileno Control Machete hip hop mexicano El Guincho tropicália, psychedelic pop Juanes '''rock '''Héroes del silencio rock/metal Mägo de Oz folk metal Swedish Abba pop music 'Finntroll '''folk metal (from Finland) Welsh '''Cerrys Matthews '